The goal of this project is to develop computer software which can be used in cardiac rehabilitation centers to actively manage patients and provide medical personnel with new outcome measures and tools for improved resource allocation. The dynamic interaction of factors such as exercise, diet, and stress collectively determine the status of cardiac rehabilitation patients. However, traditional statistical methods of analysis fail to adequately account for the dynamic interactions involved in the rehabilitative process. In Phase I of this SBIR, our HyperCube technology will be used to reveal underlying dynamic interactions which characterize the cardiac rehabilitation process and allow for the creation of adaptive rehabilitation programs tailored to the needs of individual patients. POTENTIAL COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS With the increase in demand for ongoing preventive care, more patients will enroll in cardiac rehabilitation programs which have been shown to reduce rehospitalization rates, lessen the need for cardiac medications and increase the rates of return to work. HyperCube technology will be able to improve patient outcomes, reduce thisk to patients in cardiac rehabilitation and provide cost savings to rehabilitation centers.